


Sparkling Flames

by aoxkaga



Series: blue skies and crimson eyes [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, something i had lying around, this is so late hahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxkaga/pseuds/aoxkaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparkles frame a face, and for once Aomine's kinda happy that a certain someone thinks he's an idiot<br/>(or Happy Birthday fic for Aomine Daiki)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling Flames

He wakes to the sound of birds chirping. Sunlight spills through from the window sill and onto his face. He blinks once, twice, then lets out a low groan from the back of his throat and rolls around, away from the light. Aomine lays there on his bed, in a half- awake, half- asleep daze, listening to the sounds of leaves rustling from his open window.

_When was the last time he woke up voluntarily, without Satsuki screeching in his ear, and pulling on his blanket?_

 He grabs his phone, turning it on while he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He checks the time and rubs his eyes a little harder the second time because surely he was dreaming. _No way_ could it already be 11:27, he was supposed to be meeting a certain redhead at exactly 11:00. When the unwavering digits on his phone turn to 11:28, he realizes that this was no dream and that he was going to be late.  

Jumping out of bed, he rushes into his bathroom, almost tripping over a bunch of magazines that he had haphazardly stacked last night. By the time he races out the house (he didn’t even bother to tie his shoes, they had been uncomfortably tucked into the sides), it was a quarter to 12, give or take a few minutes, and undoubtedly the other teen was going to be pissed.

But he wasn’t, and for the out of breath Aomine, it was nothing short of a miracle. The redhead had already settled down in one of their favorite corner booths devouring what looked like his eighth burger. 

(Aomine wasn’t _that_ dumb, even he could count pile of discarded Maji wrappers.)

A mound of untouched and undeniably his favorite teriyaki burgers sat on a red tray across him. And as he reached the table, a smile rivaling the stars was brandished at him.

 “Hey! Took you long enough.” 

Aomine sits, slightly starstruck and very confused, but he was never good at solving problems, and reading someone’s mind was a whole different ball game. (Satsuki would tell you that he was never good at thinking in general.) But the smell of the burgers reached his nose, and no later than that, he’s already forgotten why he was fazed anyways. 

They eat in comfortable silence, Kagami being too busy shoving his face with cheeseburgers to talk, and Aomine starting to come down from his too early adrenaline rush. (Well as quiet as they could be while bickering about trivial things and stealing each other’s fries.) 

Aomine lets out a huff of breath, exceptionally full and satisfied, he eyes Kagami, waiting for the other to finish his last burger, and still in awe at how many the guy could put away. He used to think that no one could eat more than a 16 year old Kagami Taiga, but turns out that an 18 year old Kagami Taiga did. They start walking slowly, mostly so that Kagami could digest, but partly because August was nearly over, but Japan was still holding onto the summer waves. 

It was hot and sticky, and Aomine was beginning to miss the cool air from his AC. They reach the court, empty as usual with it’s chipping paint and ripped basketball hoop. Weeds were growing through the cracks on the blacktop, and the fence was beginning to turn orange with rust. But it was _theirs._

And so they play, they play until their lungs are bursting, grasping for air, and their legs are straining: to go faster, jump higher, last longer. Until the score’s been long forgotten and they only stop because their sweat keeps getting into their eyes. He lays on the floor, absolutely spent and he watches the sky as the clouds go by. The sun’s setting, there’s an orange tinge to the horizon with streaks of pink, and further up it’s a deep indigo laced with stars. 

He closes his eyes and hears Kagami get up from his side. There’s a ‘chink, chink’ sound (he learns later that it was a lighter) and he opens his eyes to sparkling flames. 

“You didn’t actually think I forgot did you?” Aomine squints his eyes to see the face behind the sparkles, “Forget what?” The sound of Kagami’s laugh fills the air, “I can’t believe it, you really are an Ahomine, huh?”   


He bristles, mouth open to rebut against Kagami, but the latter cuts in before he could. 

“Happy 18th Birthday, Daiki.” 

There’s a moment of silence, before Aomine lets out a chuckle. He grabs Kagami’s wrists down and pulls the sparklers to the side, “Baka. I was waiting to see if you remembered it or not!”   


Kagami laughs, pulling him up, “You’re a fucking liar! You totally forgot, you Ahomine! What type of person forgets their own birthday?”

He grins, swinging an arm over the redhead’s shoulder, “Well, lucky for you, I’m neither a liar nor a person that forgets their own birthday. But since I _am_ the birthday boy, how’s kaarage sound for dinner?”

Kagami turns and looks at him incredulously, “What, you’re buying?!”

He turns to the side, a ‘pft’ noise escaping his mouth before he bursts into laughter, “Now you really are a Bakagami, huh? I meant kaarage made by _you_.”

“Hah?! Why would _I_ make _you_ kaarage for dinner?”   


He lets out a huff of breath, “Didn’t we already talk about this? Me. Birthday Boy. You. Make kaarage.” 

Kagami rolls his eyes, “Alright, alright. Only because it’s your birthday.” 

Aomine gives a little fist pump of victory, but is interrupted by what the redhead says next, “Hey, y’know you’re carrying my grocery bags for me right?”

He frowns, “But why? I’m the birthday boy.”

Kagami turns around and faces him. “I know you’re the birthday boy,” then in a mocking tone, “but me? _Me_ make kaarage.” 

And he runs ahead, laughing, leaving a defeated Aomine to trudge along behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i had written long agooo for Aomine's birthday, but I had never posted it bc i wasn't feeling it, but decided might as well today. Hope its ok though!


End file.
